Together
by chocokid39
Summary: Wammy's House is having a dance for no logical reason that I can think of . Will our two favorite parteners-in-crime stay home or show off their moves on the dance floor?


_Series: Death Note (Ohba Tsugumi, Obata Takeshi)_

_Disclaimer: For the last effing time, I do not own any molecule of Death Note whatsoever. I can barely afford the books as it is XD The songs 'Forever' by Chris Brown and 'You and Me' by Lifehouse are also the property of their respective artists._

_Genre: FLUFF. PURE, UNADULTERATED, STRAIGHT-FROM-THE-LAND-OF-CRACK FLUFF._

_POV: Third person_

_Rating: T due to the 98.37% chance of Mello and myself having foul mouths and the high fluff content_

_Pairing: MattxMello_

_Time Period: Sometime over the rainbow_

_Summary: Actually, instead of a summary, I would like you to note that this is not just a spazzing pile of fluff written for my own enjoyment (ok… maybe a little), but this is my best friend and non-blood-related twin's birthday present. Kao-chan, it's been almost two years since you moved here, and I have to say, those delicious-and-nutritious school lunches were a whole hell of a lot funner with you there. Here's to another twenty million of 'em *raises glass of chocolate milk* Kampai! Love, Hika-chan _

*~oOo~*

Together

An invitation was slipped under each and every door at Wammy's House late one June night. The next morning, all of the children were chattering with delight- that is, except for the occupants of room 149.

"No effing way! I am _not_ going to a dance!" a blonde teenager shrieked through the chocolate in his mouth. The redhead sitting in a corner paused the flashing lights of his videogame.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." he speculated.

"Matt," the blonde retorted, rolling his eyes, "Roger specifically wrote that the teachers would escort us from our rooms to the dance. They'll be checking our pockets for electronics, too. The old man knows us too well."

"Then I guess we'll be sneaking over to the horror flick marathon at the movie theater instead. Sound good, Mels?"

"No, it most certainly does not!" Roger stormed into the room. "You boys _will_ go to that dance, even if I have to drag you there myself!" Matt and Mello could practically see the steam coming out of the bitter old caretaker's ears. "And to make sure you don't run away, I will be your supervisor until the teachers come to collect you for the dance." He looked up. "Are you two hooligans even LISTENING to me?!" Matt, of course, had long since flipped on his DS, while Mello proceeded to engage himself in the latest issue of Guns and Ammo magazine. Fed up, Roger collapsed onto a chair by the door.

*~oOo~*

_6 hours later…_

"We've come for Matt and Mello, sir." two teachers announced. "Where are they?"

"Here," Roger said, huffing and puffing. "I had to handcuff them so they wouldn't run away." Indeed, Mello had both hands cuffed behind his head on the ladder of the bunk bed. Matt was also attached to the ladder in such a way that his arms were wrapped around Mello's neck, making both boys blush.

"Let us out, dammit!" Mello shouted. Roger motioned to the teachers, who unlocked the cuffs, but immediately grabbed the boys' arms. Everyone at Wammy's knew what they were capable of.

"Come with us." they said. As Matt and Mello were being forcibly marched outside to the dance, they could swear Roger was, as usual, screaming 'I hate children!!!!!' to the heavens. But it could have just been their imaginations.

*~oOo~*

'_Cuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance forever…_

_Forever…_

_Forever…_

_Forever on the dance floor._

"Lets keep it with the Stateside grooves- it's time fo' y'all to party with the Cha Cha Slide!" the DJ announce to the screaming crowd. A certain blonde simply scowled as he bit ferociously into a chocolate bar. Matt, lost for entertainment without his games, stared up at the darkening sky. A few drops of rain fell on his goggles.

"Hey, uh, Mello, we should probably start heading inside. It-"

"You know that the teachers won't let us get within twenty feet of the door. There's no chance."

"But Mello, it's gonna-" The sky suddenly opened up, pouring torrents of water on the dancing swarm of teenagers. "…rain."

"Really?" the chocoholic retorted sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

"Hey, little lady!" yelled the DJ to Mello. "You wanna dance wit' yo' boyfriend over there? Ain't nobody left." The two friends stopped glaring at each and looked around. The sudden drenching had driven everyone else inside, where they stayed, despite there being only a steady, light rain left.

"Oh, yes, they would love to!" several teachers rushed out to push together the boys that had caused them such a headache for almost a decade. They had both arrived on the same rainy night at the age five, quickly hit it off, and then accidentally-on-purpose knocked over all two hundred ninety seven bookshelves in the library. Needless to say, the teachers were finally enjoying their revenge. Mello stumbled into Matt's arms as the calculus instructor shoved him forward. The gamer grabbed him by the waist reflexively, causing their faces to turn a vivid red as the DJ hit the play button.

_What day is it_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

"He really went there." Mello growled.

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I been losing_

_So much time._

Matt glanced at the faces of the professors, which were alight with the taste sweet vengeance. He gulped. "I-I think we had better dance, Mello. They look ready to murder us." The smaller blonde was about to scoff, but he caught a glimpse of Roger's face. It wasn't his usual I-hate-you-but-it's-illegal-to-throw-you-in-a-dungeon face; it was the if-you-don't-do-this-I'll-put-Matt-in-a-different-room-and-take-all-of-your-chocolate face. And since Mello wanted to continue having any sort of happiness in his life, he put his arms around Matt's neck and whispered

"Dance away."

Matt wrapped his skinny arms around Mello's waist. He began attempting to step in time to the music, keeping his gaze locked on his feet.

_Cuz it's you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"Aww… don't they look adorable?" a new science tutor sighed.

"Yes, the boys that put a dead weasel on my chair look so adorable slow dancing together." the young woman's senior snapped.

*~oOo~*

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Matt. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Matt continued to bore a hole into his black combat boots.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_And I don't know where to go from here._

"Are you sure?" Mello persisted.

"Yes, I-I'm fine."

"Well, you certainly don't look like it." He rested his forehead against Matt's. "C'mon, you can tell me." Matt gathered his courage together, asking Mello a question that he had wanted the answer to for the longest time.

"What's you real name?" The chocoholic paused, unsure of what Matt was leading to.

"Mihael. Why?"

"Mihael." he repeated. The gamer pulled Mello closer, their foreheads still touching.

"Well… I've told you my real name. What about yours?" The blonde was curious now.

"Mail." Matt whispered. Then, without even knowing what he was doing himself, he leaned over and let his lips touch Mello's for the briefest moment. Before he pulled away, Matt caught the bitterly sweet taste that could only be Mello. "S-sorry." They stopped dancing. "I shouldn't have done that." They stood there, silent.

"Why are you sorry?"

_Cuz it's you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Mello pressed his lips to Matt's as the song came to its final chorus. Matt drew him closer, still swaying in time to the music. Mello tangled his hands in the gamers' red hair as the rain beat steadily on their skin.

_What day is it_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

At this point, Roger found his grip on reality once more. He stalked over to the two, wrenching them apart.

"Go to your room _right now!_ You are both in so much trouble that… that…" And then, his grip was gone, reducing Roger to a blubbering mess, which occasionally screamed "I HATE CHILDREN!"

Matt and Mello walked upstairs hand in hand. Their room meant _privacy._

*~oOo~*

_A/N: The End! I hope you all liked it, and please leave constructive criticism. Mello's Chocolate Death Brownies (my secret recipe) shall be handed out to reviewers ^^ Happy 14__th__ b-day, Kaoru!_


End file.
